Does This Mean You're Moving On?
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Kibbs. Gibbs wants her back. A lyricfanfic that I had to write. Song is Does This Mean You're Moving On by The Airborne Toxic Event.


_And the funny thing it has no end_

_I try to call you up at 2 am_

_In a crowded bar, your ringer tones_

_Grab my mind_

Gibbs sits in his cold, dark basement feeling more alone than he ever had. 'It's for the best Katie. I can't love you.' He's never regretted saying a sentence more than he does now. He thought it was best to stop it all before he could break her heart, but now that he's tasted her skin, felt her warm body flush against his, felt her warm lips on his body, he can finally admit he's completely wrong.

_I can see you through the phone, _

_The phone, the phone_

_And I'm wide-awake at home_

_At home, at home_

_So think I'll seem like a cat_

_And hope you don't catch_

_The bourbon on my breath_

_My breath, my breath_

He sets the half empty bottle aside and runs upstairs, taking two at a time, pulls his jacket on and grabs his keys. His drive is furious, and determined. All he wants is to tell the woman he loves that he can't live without her. He pulls up to her apartment building and sees her light still on.

_I come to your door and I hear a moan_

_And another voice say, "Christ, she's not alone"_

_Alone, alone_

_And my heart sinks like a stone_

_A stone, a stone_

_And the tears won't even come_

_I feel so numb_

_So swept aside, so dumb_

_So dumb, so dumb_

His head leans against the door and he feels overcome with pain, jealousy, sorrow, regret… He walks back down the steps and out of the building to the cold, sharp rain which hits his face violently, but he doesn't feel a thing.

_When the words are wrong_

_And my patience gone_

_Will you tell me_

_Does this mean you're moving on?_

That's when he hears the most perfect voice call out from above.

"Jethro?"

_From the balcony, you call my name_

_I see you standing in the rain_

_Your words so dry, your face so wet_

_Said I broke your heart_

_But it hasn't happened yet_

_I bet, you're friends all hate me now_

_I get the strangest looks,_

_From that bitchy crowd,_

_And though, they must think_

_They have a reason to_

_I guess I'm still not quite yet over you_

"What are you doing here, Jethro?"

Cowardly, he looks up to stare in her beautiful hazel eyes, and though it's dark, he can paint them as if she were looking into his eyes. He just hopes they'll look back into his with love again.

"I love you, Katie."

The corners of her mouth rose, and she moved a piece of wet hair from her face.

"I'm glad now is convenient for you."

"I know, it's just. I thought…" He looked back to her with more confidence. "Obviously, I wasn't thinking at all, but I am now and I was wrong, so wrong, Katie."

"Hey Kate, everything alright?" He watched as McAllister walked outside, oblivious to Gibbs below. "You left pretty quick, you're not sick or anything." Kate stared down at Gibbs and shook her head.

"No, I just needed some fresh air real quick."

"Want me to get you some water or anything? A towel?"

"No…actually. Just give me another minute out here, I'll be right back in." He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

_When the words are wrong_

_And you're hanging on_

_Another guy's arm_

_Does this mean you're moving on?_

He walked back inside and Kate looked down to see Gibbs moving to his truck.

"Jethro."

Without letting her say more, he quickly turned around.

"Katie, does this mean you're moving on?"

She looked back at the sliding glass door, and to Gibbs.

"No." Her face rose to the sky and her words became coated with tears. "No, Jethro, I love you."

Jethro took off into the apartment building, taking the stairs, once again two at a time, and met an expectant Kate a few feet outside the threshold of her apartment. Their arms wrapped around each other in a quick and needy move. Their kiss warming their almost frozen bodies, and most importantly, warming their hearts.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bastard."

"Me, too."

"Huh?"

Their eyes' still closed as their forehead's leaned against each other's.

"I'm sorry you're a bastard, too." She giggled against his lips and found a tongue meet hers with intensity. 'Bourbon and coffee' she thought, 'I miss this taste.'

McAllister quietly made his way to the elevators, the opposite direction of the couple.

"So, I take it you're not moving on?"

"Actually I am… It's fucking cold out here."

They each smirked as they made their way back into the apartment.

"Here, let me help." Kate purred and began to strip Gibbs of his soaking clothes. "You know, Jethro, I could never get over you."


End file.
